THE GIRL IS MINE
by lauratrouble
Summary: Donde Ranma esta dispuesto a demostrar su amor. Inspirada en "The girl is mine" de M.J. Posible OoC. Drabble.


**THE GIRL IS MINE**

 _Cada noche ella entra en mis sueños.  
_ _Desde que la conocí, desde el principio  
_ _estoy muy orgulloso de ser el único ser  
_ _especial en su corazón._

Aquella tarde y como todas, Akane y Ranma llegaron a la residencia Tendo después del día escolar.

Después comer, ambos subieron al cuarto de Akane con el fin de elaborar las tareas pendientes y comenzar a prepararse para los exámenes que ya se encontraban cerca.  
Sentados en el pequeño escritorio del cuarto de la chica, reían de las pequeñas cosas sucedidas a lo largo del día, desde como Kuno cayó de las escaleras al ir tras de Akane hasta como el maestro Hapossai fue golpeado tremendamente por las chicas del instituto (a quienes había robado ropa interior).

El ambiente era liviano, y se podía notar el aire de compañerismo que tenían aquellos dos, quienes frecuentemente peleaban pero estaban siempre él para ella, y ella para él.  
A lo largo del tiempo, lograron forjar una gran relación de amistad que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una relación más seria, unida por la confianza y los sentimientos de amor mutuos, donde Ranma encontraba unos brazos para ser débil y Akane una razón para salir adelante y ser más fuerte.  
En un pequeño momento de silencio cuando Akane se concentraba en un ejercicio, Ranma la admiró, observó detenidamente sus rasgos de niña, su cabello corto, su piel suave y su perfil que lucía tranquilo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que desde el primer momento que la vio la consideró una chica hermosa.

Durante su estancia en China había conocido a muchas chicas de belleza extravagante, sin embargo, Akane con su belleza simple había logrado cautivarlo desde la primera vista. Ella no era como las demás. Ella era fuerte, decidida y valerosa, y a su vez era dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva.

-"Sí" -pensó. Estaba más que decidido. Había escogido a Akane como su compañera de vida y ansiaba como nunca en su vida el momento en que su sueño se viera hecho realidad.

 _Esa chica es mía,  
_ _esa maldita chica es mía.  
_ _Se que ella es mía._

Al día siguiente al llegar al instituto y dentro del aula, lo que los ojos de Ranma vieron cambiaron el buen humor con el que había despertado.

En el mesabanco de Akane se encontraba una ostentosa caja junto con un gran arreglo de flores de todo tipo.  
El grupo entero centraba su atención en los objetos que se encontraban en aquel lugar mientras que Akane observaba todo sin saber que hacer y Ranma moría por saber quién fue aquel que se atrevió a dejar semejante regalo a _su_ prometida.  
Después de algunos minutos de reflexión, Akane se acercó y buscó alguna tarjeta que contuviera un mensaje. Cuando la encontró, leyó lo siguiente:

 _Su pudiera expresar con palabras_ _  
_ _cuanta admiración tengo por ti_ _  
_ _llenaría de cantos la caracola_ _  
_ _de tu corazón, queditos de tu amor._

 _Llenaría de flores tus caminos_ _  
_ _con cuales versos me llevasen a la luna_ _  
_ _robar unas cuantas estrellas_ _  
_ _y regalártelas, solo para ti mujer._

 _K.T_

Aquello la desubicó, sin embargo, las iniciales lo decían todo, Sabia de quien se trataba.  
Ranma al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pequeña Tendo se acercó y en un arranque de celos le arrebató la tarjeta, la leyó y salió del aula hecho un diablo.

 _No comprendo la manera en la que piensan,  
_ _diciendo que ella es suya y no mía,  
_ _enviando rosas y contando sus estúpidos sueños.  
_

 _Es realmente una pérdida de tiempo,  
_ _porque ella es mía.  
_ _No pierdan su tiempo,  
_ _esa hermosa chica es mía._

Akane miró expectante las últimas acciones del heredero Saotome, mientras que este fuera de sí, se debatía entre ir y romper a golpes la cara de Kuno o regresar donde _su_ prometida y preguntarle acerca de que pensaba hacer con el regalo.

Estaba celoso, sí que lo estaba.  
Desde que él y Akane expresaron sus sentimientos se había vuelto más posesivo. Habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y creía que nadie más (que no fuera él) tenía el derecho de adorar y anhelar a su hermosa prometida.

La sangre le hervía.

Pero entonces recordó como la chica lo miraba de forma especial solo a él. Como sus besos eran solo para él. Recordó que los sentimientos de Akane le pertenecían y como toda ella era sólo suya. Entonces recapacitó.  
Agradecía que desde que llevaba una relación más formal con la peli azul había cambiado su actitud impulsiva, huyendo siempre del lugar para reflexionar que era lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Después de aquel momento regresó al salón.

Al parecer el profesor no se había presentado, pues el aula era un caos. Y en medio de todo aquello Akane se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, sin embargo, en este ya no se encontraba el presente que fue depositado en la mañana.

Se acercó, y le pregunto dónde se encontraba "aquello".  
Akane sonrió, y le contestó que era algo que no necesitaba pues los regalos que él le daba le eran suficientes, por lo que los presentes de algún otro estaban de sobra.

Entonces, Ranma se sintió flotar. Akane era una chica increíble y se cuestiono como es que cada que alguna situación similar pasaba arrancaba en celos, cuando ella le había demostrado una y otra vez que él era el único en su vida y en su corazón.

 _No se hagan ilusiones,  
_ _solo es una pérdida de tiempo._

 _Ella ha dicho que soy el indicado,  
_ _ella ha dicho que yo la he cautivado._

Y sin importarle el gentío y el lugar, la besó.

Fue un beso dulce, en el, Ranma depositó todo su amor y todas las ganas de mostrarle cuanto la amaba. Ya no le importaba nada, todos se podían ir al carajo. Quería demostrarle a los demás que la amaba, con fervor y con toda su alma.

Quería hacerles saber que esa chica era suya.  
Que la amaba y nunca dejaría que ella amara a otro.

Que Akane era de él, solo de él.


End file.
